Baka and Soul Eater
by mejacki890
Summary: Due to a powerful witch after the usual Soul Eater gang they are sent to Fumizuki Academy. Sorry I shall continue this now.


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Baka and Test!

The usual soul eater gang stood in the Death Room." There's a extremely dangerous witch after all of you, so we're sending you to a school in Japan where you will stay until the witch is handled!" Lord Death told them in his usual cheerful voice.  
Everyone nodded." And please get ready as fast as you can!" Lord Death added.  
The gang walked out." I wonder at the school is going to be like..." Maka said." I don't know but I'm sure it'll be fun!" Tsubaki replied." Whatever but I'll be TH best at that school to!" Blackstar claimed.  
"We're going to Japan!" Patty sung cheerfully. Liz smiled." I don't know how to deal with going to Japan!" Crona said shyly. Maka smiled." Its ok Crona!"  
Kid smiled and watched everyone talk about going to the new school." Hey Kid! Are you looking forward to going?" Liz asked. Kid nodded." Yes, it sounds nice. Hopefully there's symmetry at that school!" Kid smiled thinking about symmetry again.  
Meanwhile...  
Yoshii sat with his usual group in class F." I heard new people are coming soon!" Himeji said. " I hope more girls will come to class F." Yoshii said smiling." What did you say?!" Minami and Himeji asked at the same time evil aura's surrounding them." N-nothing!" Yoshii screamed.  
"Well having more smart people here wouldn't be that bad." Yuji said calmly, with his arms crossed." Yes, it would be nice." Hideyoshi added. Kota nodded in agreement holding his camera.  
Shoko appeared behind Yuji." You will not flirt with any of them." Shokos usual evil aura surrounded her. Yujis smiled evilly." Your not the boss of me!" Shoko frowned and took out her stun." I'll forgive you." She said and walked away quietly.  
Kota took pictures of Shoko as she walked away.  
The next day...  
Maka walked around the new town looking for the house they were going to stay in with Soul following her." Do you even know where we're going?" Soul asked." Of course I do!" Maka said proudly.  
Makas phone rang she took it out of her pocket and answered it." WEFOUNDTHEPLACEWERESTAYINGINITSAMAZINGANDKIDSHAVIN GAOCDATTACKBECAUSEITSNOTSYMMETRICALBUTOTHERTHENTHA TITSAWESOME!" Liz screamed into the phone super fast Maka could hear crying in the background." Ok Liz tell us where it is!" Maka said happily.  
Maka and Soul arrived at the house in half a hour." Whoa! That's awesome!" Maka said looking at the 3 story house.  
Soul watched Liz and Patty cheer Kid up.  
Blackstar ran around the house screaming how he the best as Tsubaki chased after him." BLACKSTAR CALM DOWN!" She screamed.  
Liz and Patty finally got Kid inside the house. Maka walked through the house looking for a room she picked out a room on the 1st floor right next to the room that Blackstar called the boredom room. It was filled with books and such. Soul picked the room right down the hall from Makas. Kid picked a room on the 3rd floor because it was the most symmetrical bedroom an He said if you turn 3 down its symmetrical. Tsubaki picked the room on the 2nd floor that had a balcony she said it was peaceful. Blackstar picked a room on the 3rd floor he said it was the best room because it was the biggest. Liz and Patty decided to share a room on the 2nd floor. And Crona stayed in a room on the 1st floor.  
They all sat in the living room, Maka in the arm chair reading a book, Soul talked to Blackstar about who knows what on the couch, Tsubaki was talking to Crona next to Blackstar and Soul, Liz and Patty were talking about boys and having a party on the slightly smaller couch, and Kid was sitting next to Liz and Patty just staring at the wall.  
"Were going to school tomorrow!" Maka screamed with excitement." Tsubaki smiled." I don't know how to deal with this." Crona whispered.  
The next day...  
Maka,Tsubaki,Liz, and Patty were wearing the school uniforms for Baka and Test. Kid was wearing his and trying to find a way to get the tie completely symmetrical because his kept tilting a quarter of a centimeter to the side. Soul complained how TH uniform wasn't cool and Blackstar complained that he couldn't b the best person there wearing that. Crona just said." I don't know how to deal with wearing this..."  
"We're going to Fumizuki Academy." Kid told everyone, as they walked down the street to the school." We're taking a test today to see our scores from that we're placed into different classes." Everyone stared at Kid." How do you know that?" Liz asked. Kid shrugged." Just do." He said calmly.  
They arrived at Fumizuki Academy just in time, they were taken in to do their tests. Kid got stuck on his name again, Blackstar actually tried but failed after a while, Soul worked hard, still trying to sneak a peek at others tests, Maka was sure she would get the best score, Tsubaki tried, Crona got nervous but worked, Liz worked fast, and Patty just drew on the test.  
"Ok you'll be told your scores tomorrow!" Ironman said." The teachers are scoring your tests as I speak!"  
The next day...  
They walked up to Fumizuki Academy. Maka was taken to Class A, Tsubaki to Class B, Crona,and Liz to Class C, Soul, and Blackstar to Class D, and Kid, and Patty to class F.  
Kid and Patty walked to Class F." YAY! We're in Class F!" Patty cheered. Kid rolled his eyes." That means were-" A girl ran into Kid knocking him down. The girl stood up." I'm sorry!" A girl with long light pink hair said." I'm Himeji!" She put her hand out. Kid ignored her offer to help him up and stood up dusting his shirt off." Hello I'm Kid." He said quickly.  
Patty giggled as a boy with blue hair started taking her picture. They walked inside the classroom.  
Hideyoshi looked at Kid." K-Kid?" Hideyoshi asked." HIDEYOSHI!" He ran toward Hideyoshi and hugged them. Everyone stared wide eyed." You two know each other?" Yoshii asked." Y-yes we do." Hideyoshi said as Kid stopped hugging.

Me: THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY!  
Kid: I know her?!  
Hideyoshi: I'm man!  
Kid: that's what you say.  
Me: no fighting!  
Kota: -takes a picture of me-  
Me: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!  
Yuji: Next time she's focusing on Maka meeting everyone in Class A  
Shoko: No flirting Yuji!  
Me: EH?!


End file.
